Great Love
by Seaheeler
Summary: You can love more than one person in a lifetime, but it is great love that that will change your life.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone,

this is is my first Sea Patrol fic. I have posted the beginnings of a Sea Patrol/ Blue Heelers crossover. I would just like to say that there's a lot of talented writers out there! I haven't written a fic in about 15 years so be nice lol. I have recently re discovered Sea Patrol and have watched all 5 seasons. I have written the beginnings of a few stories. I've noticed that my writing can be a little OTT and one sided so I do apologise in advance for that! But you have been warned!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters unfortunately!

Great Love

"12 months! Another 12 months Mike!"

Kate was angry, furious! She had let herself get involved again and it had back fired. Just when she thought it was going to work out! She couldn't do this any longer...

Mike grabbed Kate's hand trying to make eye contact with her. She snatched her hand back and started pacing.

"Kate, it was not my choice! Please believe me!"

Kate stopped

"I know it wasn't your choice! But I can't keep doing this!"

Mike was just as frustrated as her. Their arguments were always heated. Sometimes they went too far. This was not an exception

"Why is it always up to me? Why is it always my fault?"

Kate froze. Seriously?! He's mad at me?

"What do you mean?!"

Kate looked him dead in the eye. Mike wondered if he should continue. But they were in too deep. It was all about to come out.

"Why can't YOU get a transfer? Why is it up to me?

Kate threw her arms in the air

"Are you kidding me? You have turned down promotion 3 times in 2 years! It was the simplest solution! Not questions asked, not rules broken! So you're now blaming me!"

Mike stopped. She was right. It was the easiest solution but still if she really wanted this they could have figured something else out.

"I dunno Kate. I'm just sick of arguing about it!"

Kate shook her head. How did one man make her so crazy! She tried to calm herself down

"Mike it's been 4 years, we have tried to do this for 4 years, I just can't anymore"

Kate sat back down next to Mike. She took a few deep breaths in.

"Kate please don't give up on us"

Kate's rage had subsided. She had no strength left to fight. Mike sensed she was giving up.

"Mike, we are not willing to let each other leave the Navy. We work so well as a team that I assume that why NAVCOM keep us together. We want each other to be happy right?

Mike nodded along, he knew she was right they were just making things worse. They were argued all the time.

Kate's eyes welled up with tears.

"So this is it..."

Kate nodded. Mike placed a hand on the side of her face. He leant in and rested his forehead on hers. They closed their eyes for one last kiss. Their lips lingered. Kate pulled away gathered her things and left. Mike remained on the couch and slumped back. Outside Kate leaned on the door willing herself not to go back in. She let out a deep breath and walked to her car.

The next morning

NAVCOM - Maxine's office

Kate and Mike are sat and listened to Maxine explain their next mission. She noticed that there is some tension between them but chose to ignore it. She knew they were professional. They were a well oiled machine and she didn't have time to question it right now.

"Samaru is once again a nightmare! We are sending you back on a peacekeeping mission. You will be there for a few weeks. Kingston was initially assigned but I believe that you have already worked with the SAS team before so upstairs thought it would be a good idea to team you up again."

Both Kate and Mikes minds screamed the same thing "don't be Jim Roth, don't be Jim Roth"

"Captain Roth will meet you in an hour in port"

Kate winced when she heard his name. Mike didn't look impressed either. This didn't go unnoticed by Maxine

"Is there a problem?"

They both shook their head and almost in unison said "No Ma'am!"

Maxine didn't have time for this. She rolled her eyes

"Right, dismissed then. Get out!"

Mike and Kate scurried out of Maxine's office.

Home Port 0800 hours

Mike and Kate were up on deck instructing the crew while they were loading supplies onto the ship. They heard a roar of a motorcycle pull up. Kate looked up and took a deep breath in. Mike watched her. He didn't really know what had happened last time. She didn't kiss and tell. But he knew that Jim made her happy in the time they were together. Mike stopped his train of thought. She wasn't "his" anymore. He couldn't be jealous.

Jim took off his helmet and scanned the deck for Kate. He made eye contact and smiled. She immediately looked away pretending she hadn't seen him.

He swung her bag over his shoulder and saluted to Mike

"Permission to come aboard Captain?"

Mike nodded. If it was up to him he would be have been 'denied'. Jim walked straight up to Kate

"Katie... it's been a while!"

Kate continued what she is doing

"Yes Captain, hope you've been well"

Jim was confused by Kate's cold greeting. She couldn't still be mad for him breaking things off 2 years ago. He wondered if Kate was still seeing Mike in secret and she didn't want to make things awkward but in the process she was being awkward.

"Ahh Yeah, great and looking forward to serving with you again."

Mike walked up to them intrigued about what they were talking about

"Captain, I'll get 2Dads to show you to your cabin."

Jim nodded. He touched Kate on the arm and gave it a little squeeze.

"Good to see you Kate"

She barely looked up from her clipboard.

"Kate could you be more obvious?"

Kate looked up slightly

"Sir?"

He closed her clipboard

"You still like him"

Kate felt the rage building, but she remembered she was on the ship

"No, Sir it's just working with an ex... we'll exes not exactly my idea if fun... anyway this conversation is not appropriate. Boss"

Kate walked off. She sat in the Senior Officers mess. She put her head in her hands and sighed. This is going to be a long 3 weeks. Her heart rate was just starting to calm when she felt she was being watched. She looked up and saw Jim standing at the door.

"Can I come in?"

He flashed his charming smile. Kate knew she was in trouble.

"Sure..."

Jim sat down next to her. He felt her shuffle that bit further away. He tried not to take it personally

"Kate, I know I can't have done something to piss you off in the last 20 minutes so I'm going to assume that it's not me and I'm imagining the tension..."

Kate let out a sharp breath

"I'm sorry Jim, I don't mean to be cold towards you. It's just this is really the last thing I needed"

Jim look confused. He assumed that she had no feelings for him what so ever. They hadn't seen each other for nearly 2 years. He wondered wether this was the best time to continue the conversation but they had to work together.

"I'm sorry if my presence makes things more difficult but I'm not quite understanding..."

Kate scrunched up here face. Why did he have to be so polite. So caring.

"No Jim I'm sorry. Long story short. Mike and I ended...

Kate paused. It wasn't even a relationship. It seems so pathetic she was so emotionally crippled by something that wasn't even a real relationship

"What ever we had... for good last night"

Jim nodded, but still confused

"Ok so I get that totally sucks but what has that to do with me?"

Kate finally made eye contact with Jim. He smiled. She looked deep into his dreamy eyes

"You made me see how a real relationship should be. No hiding, no sneaking around, no guilt or shame. It made me realize how messed up what ever Mike and I had was. I want more. I deserve more..."

Jim rubbed her arm. His touch made Kate jump a little

"You deserve a lot more!"

His touch lingered, he decides its better to leave it at that. He stopped at the door and turned around

"I'll try and stay out of your hair"

Before Kate could say anything he had left. She whispered to herself

"That's not what I meant!"

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone,

thanks for the reviews.

Probsbly should have explained this takes place somewhere around Flotsam and Jetsom but before In too Deep.

Disclaimer - the usual.. I don't own the characters - sigh lol

Enjoy :)

Chapter 2

For the next couple of hours Kate avoided Mike as much as possible. She tried to busy herself with paperwork in her cabin. She had no one else to blame for her mood but herself. Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in"

It was Mike. He had brought her brew as a sort if peace offering

"Thought you might like a brew..."

Kate half heartedly smiled

"Yeah thanks..."

Mike stood there waiting for her to say something, anything... nothing. He was going to have to start the conversation

"Kate..."

She looked up at him. He cleared his throat

"X, I umm, we can make this work right?"

Kate paused.

"Mike we make a great team. I just need some time... look by the time we're in Samaru I should be good... thanks for asking"

Mike knew she didn't want to discuss it anymore. He gave up and left.

Samaru Port

The crew were unloading supplies off the boat. The SAS team departed for their camp. Jim walked off the ship avoiding Kate's eyes. Kate was surprised he didn't made an effort to say goodbye. She ran after him

"Jim.."

He turned around and smiled. Kate realized she looked a bit desperate and broke eye contact

"No goodbye?"

He smiled, not wanting her to think he didn't care.

"Just trying not to complicate things!"

He saluted her and left. Kate stood there confused. She shook her head and continued her duties. Mike appeared on deck to make an announcement

"Okay crew. We are here for a few weeks. We will work together with the SAS conducting patrols and providing medical assistance where possible. We need to be on high alert at all times. Militants are armed and we already know how they respond to the Navy and SAS. The X will post a roster of watches for Hammersley as well as patrol and r&r. All crew will have a night off tonight except those on watch and we start official duties tomorrow. Ok that's all."

Later that night

The crew were all ready for a night out. Dutchy and 2 Dads passed Kate's cabin and saw her doing paperwork. Dutchy pounded on the open door

"X! I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate that paperwork!"

Kate looked up. 2 Dads sat on the desk, his leg on her paperwork

"Cmon X come out with us! Come have fun! Let your hair down!"

Kate rolled her eyes. Dutchy flashed his goofy smile

"You know you want to... plus you can be our wing woman!"

Kate laughed

"Yeah cos that makes me wanna go out with you weirdos!"

Dutchy and 2Dads did their best puppy face. Kate chucked the pen on the desk.

"Oh alright just let me get changed! I'll meet you there!"

Dutchy and 2Dads cheered. Kate shut the door in their face. They laughed and continued on to the club

45 minutes later

Kate was doing her doing her make up when her phone buzzed. It was Dutchy "Cmon X, what are you a girl or something?!" She laughed. Patrol boats had really grown on her. The crew were like family and she loved it, even if most of the guys were like annoying little brothers. She looked in the mirror. She felt good. She had in a new black bandeau dress with strappy heels. Hair down and natural make up. She didn't normally dress up that much but she was trying anything she could to make herself feel better. She winked at herself in the mirror and made her way to the club.

The Palm Nightclub

The crew were already inside and had had a few rounds. Kate walked in looking for her crew. They were in the back corner group of tables talking amongst themselves. 2Dads spotted Kate and was about to wave her over. He looked her up and down, he started to tap Dutchy on the back still staring at Kate.

"What 2Dads?!"

Dutchy looked in the direction that 2Dads was looking. They were silent. Soon the whole crew were silent, their eyes locked on Kate. She approached the table almost in slow motion

"Ah haven't you guy's seen a woman in a dress before?"

Dutchy stood and offered Kate his chair.

"Ahh yeah but not YOU in THAT dress... Ma'am!"

Kate laughed

"Alright fellas shows over"

2Dads put a shot in front of Kate

"Permission to speak freely ma'am"

Kate immediately drank the shot, she cringed.

"I'm almost too scared to say yes 2Dads"

He put another one in front of her

"Ma'am you look smokin! If the navy didn't have rules and you were into younger..."

Kate put her hand up to stop him, she took the shot that was in front of her and the one in front of 2Dads and swallowed them

"2Dads thats enough free speech! If you're going to continue I need about 5 more of these!"

She held up the shot glass and waved it in his face.

"Yes ma'am"

2Dads ran to the bar. Dutchy laughed, he looked her up and down once again

"X you should wear that dress on duty, 2Dads might actually do as he's told!"

The crew laughed and continued drinking. Jim and his team walked into the club. They sat at the opposite end to the Hammersley crew. Kate watched as Jim approached the bar. She walked up behind him

"Excuse me but are you stalking me?

Jim turned around, his eyes nearly popped out of his head

"Kate! Wow! You look incredible!"

Kate blushed

"Thanks! You scrub up pretty nicely yourself! Umm can I buy you a drink to apologise?"

Jim raised an eyebrow

"Apologise? For what?"

Kate started to fiddle with a coaster

"My behaviour earlier... it has nothing to do with you and you were just trying to be nice... like you always are!"

Jim laughed he whispered in her ear

"I'm only nice to the people I like!"

Kate punched him on the arm

"Just shut up and let me buy you a beer!"

Mike walked in and spotted the crew

"Hey everyone! Is the X here?"

Swain pointed to the bar. Mike looked over, his smile disappeared when he saw Jim. He walked over and interrupted their conversation

"Night off hey Jim?"

"Oh Hi Mike, yeah one last night of fun before the serious tough guy in me comes out"

He winked at Kate, she smiled. Mike looked at her smiling at Jim. He wondered if she had moved on already? He was mad, frustrated that she could do it so easily.

"X a word?"

Jim squeezed Kate's arm

"Yeah, maybe I'll get our teams together, bit of socialization seeming we're gonna be working together."

Jim left them alone, he didn't want to be apart of the awkward conversation that was to follow. Kate glared at Mike

"What the hell was that about?"

Mike tried stay calm, but seeing Jim made him jealous as hell. He didn't know what is was, maybe the fact that he was genuinely a good guy, better than him anyway.

"Kate what are you doing? It's just so easy to move on yeah?"

He instantly regretted his comments. This was not the way to move on.

Kate snatched her bag off the counter and went to walk away. Mike grabbed her arm. Jim was watching out the corner of his eye. Kate turned around and glared at Mike. She pulled her arm away.

"Mike don't do this! We agreed! I'm here to socialize with the crew, I didn't know Jim was going to be here and even if I did it's none if your concern"

Kate took a step and turned back towards Mike

"This is a really strange way to make things work, Sir!"

Mike watched as she walked back to the table. Jim put his arm around her. He tuned back to the bar and ordered a double.

At the table Jim felt the rage radiate off Kate

"Everything ok?"

Kate took another shot

"Perfect!"

Later that night Jim walked Kate back to the ship.

"So do you wanna tell me what that was all about at the bar with Mike?"

Kate picked up a rock and chucked it into the water.

"He thinks I've already moved on... with you... But I told him nothing is going on, we're friends right?"

Jim stoped walking

"Friends...yeah"

Kate sighed with relief

"Good. I don't wanna lead you on Jim I know you let me go last time because of...him. And I wouldn't want to stuff you around again"

Jim nodded, Kate had no idea how much she hurt him last time. Of course he never showed it, he was head over heels but couldn't stand the thought of being her second choice. He couldn't help being protective of her. But knew he had to keep his distance.

"Good to know Kate."

They arrived at the ship.

"Well this is you! Till we meet again!"

Jim kissed her hand. Kate giggled like a school girl she ran up the gangway and turned at the end to waved.

Kate walked past Mike's cabin and saw the light on. She paused and knocked on the door and opened it.

Mike was lying in his rack reading

"Mike...a word?"

Mike sat up. Kate plonked herself on his office chair and closed the door. They both went to speak at the same time.

"Sorry you go X"

Kate looked down at the floor and played with her tags

"Mike, we need to be okay with this..."

Mike took a moment to reply

"I know Kate."

He couldn't look her in the eye.

"I'm not seeing Jim, we're just friends. He's a good guy. He's good to me but so were you. We have to make this work. I love this crew, this boat."

Mike looked at her. He knew it was just easier to agree

"Kate, I think it's harder cos I know how Jim felt about you... and he is a good guy. But I want us to be able to do this too! The ship wouldn't be the same without either of us!"

Kate smiled satisfied that they could move on.

"Good.. well I'll let you get back to your book... good night Sir"

"Night X"

Kate lay in her rack. If someone told her this is where her life would be 4 years ago she would have said they were crazy! She was only supposed to be on Hammersley for 18 months. The minimum required time in order for her to apply back to frigates. She kept telling herself that Mike wasn't the main reason she stayed. She hated herself for compromising her professional career for a relationship that was against the rules. She missed her old uncomplicated life. It was nice to have someone though. Even though the crew were like family when she went home at night she was alone. She had got used to that but Jim had shown her a different side. There were times she had thought about kids and the white picket fence. After all she wasn't getting younger. She didn't want to look back in 10 years and regret not having a family. She put her pillow over her face and screamed. She turned off her light and tried to get some sleep.

The next morning at breakfast

Most of the crew look like they have had a rough night. She walked into the senior sailors mess and watched as Dutchy skulled a glass of berocca. She couldn't help but laugh

"Don't know why you do that to yourself Dutchy"

Dutchy scoffed

"Ha you can't talk X, you were throwing them back last night too!"

He handed her the pack of Berocca

"Yeah but I know when too stop!"

She chucked it back in his direction.

"Touché"

Kate sat down next to him.

"Dutchy, were mates right?"

Dutchy nodded and put his head on the table.

"Do you ever think about settling down?"

Dutchy lifted his head and tilted it like a curious puppy

"That's a heavy question for 6am. This doesn't have anything to do with Captain Roth does it?

Kate looked surprised. She had never told Dutchy about him. He can't have guessed from last night. Dutchy watched as he could see Kate was deep in thought. He put Kate out of her misery

"X, it's ok I'd heard some chatter when I first got here. Good old gossip!"

Kate looked down at the table and played with her food

"Oh"

Dutchy laughed

"Nothing bad Kate, if anything to the crew it made you more approachable. It's a good thing!"

He patted her on the back and sighed

"I'm probably the last one to give advice about relationships but I think you'd make a great mum."

Kate lifted her head and smiled

"Thanks"

Dutchy stole a piece of bacon off Kate's plate and cleared his throat.

"So is there anything going on with Captain Roth?

Kate paused. She wasn't sure how much she wanted to divulge. She knew Dutchy had suspected things about her and the boss. She wanted to trust someone to talk to... she needed someone to talk to!

"How about we continue this later..."

Dutchy raised an eyebrow and nodded

"Away from suspicious ears?"

Later that morning the crew had set off in pairs walking through Samaru to show a presence and to scout out any militant hideaways. Kate and Dutchy had been paired together.

The walked along the rugged terrain. Dutchy nudged Kate with his shoulder

"So...are you going to elaborate from this morning?"

Kate looked around to make sure the others weren't around.

"I don't want to use Jim as a rebound. I can't figure out how I feel. I know I like him but..."

Dutchy was surprised when Kate said rebound. He wasn't aware she was seeing someone officially.

"Umm rebound... how serious was it with the other bloke?"

Kate laughed nervously

"You know what?! I don't even know! Looking back on it we wasted years. On again off again. It was mostly sexual tension because we couldn't act on it..."

Kate stopped. She knew she had given it away. She looked at Dutchy worried. He looked her face and smiled

"Kate it's fine. I wouldn't say anything anyway. It never affected your ability to work together. He's never showed you favoritism it's fine!"

Kate sighed with relief she did feel better talking about it. A guy's opinion was helpful.

"So umm why did you guys decide not to continue?"

Silence

"Sorry Kate, but you can't leave a girl hanging"

Kate laughed and slapped Dutchy on the chest

"He's been assigned to Hammersley for another 12 months, was it selfish of me to end it Dutchy?"

Dutchy shrugged

"Kate, I don't know the whole story. But it seems that maybe deep down you do want to have the white picket fence, the soccer mum car and the 2.5 children otherwise you would probably be still with him happy the wait it out?"

Kate looked at Dutchy and stopped walking.

"You know Dutchy you're slightly more insightful that I give you credit for!"

Dutchy looked hurt

"Aww Cmon X don't let the muscle and tough exterior fool you! Anyway... So Jim?"

Kate rolled her eyes and threw her arms in the air

"I dunno! It feels terrible just to go from Mike to Jim, I mean I'm a relationship person."

Dutchy put his arm around Kate

"X it doesn't hurt to have a little fun! But I think Jim is a relationship type of person too. I can try and scope out what he's feeling if you like"

Kate stood in front of Dutchy

"Oh no! I don't want anyone else to be involved in this! It's already messy! No I'm just taking a break for a while!"

"Ok X, just make sure you don't leave it too late. Jim's a pretty good catch he'll be snapped up pretty fast! You can't hold off your life just because you feel a bit guilty for breaking off something that wasn't working!"

Kate shook her head and laughed. God it was good to talk to someone about this.

"Dutchy think you're in the wrong profession!"

They arrived back into the Village. Jim was helping rebuild the hospital. Some kids started to play tag with him. He chased after them pretending to be a monster. The kids laughed and run away. He saw Kate and waved. She waved back. Dutchy nudged her

"At least he's good with kids!"

She punched him back.

Jim watched the interaction between Kate and her Buffer. He didn't know much about Dutchy but from what he's heard they were pretty similar types of guys. He had the reputation of a bit of a player but was otherwise a pretty good bloke. He smiled at her and continued with his work.

All of a sudden mortars started to fall into the village. Everyone ran for cover. Kate and Dutchy run, he grabs her hand

Kate grabbed her radio

"X-ray 82 to Papa 82 come in, over"

Mike was on the ship and received Kate's radio call

"This is Papa 82 what's happening X?"

"We are under mortar attack. Require immediate assistance! Can you see where it is coming from? over"

Mike looks out into the Hills

"There is too much heavy bush land to get a clear picture. Just get out of there!"

Kate's radio went static

"Papa 82 to X-ray 82..."

No response

"Papa 82 to Bravo 82 do you copy?"

Silence

"This is Bravo 82, Boss we need cover fire. The X was next to me but I can't see her, she pushed me out the way! The SAS were also here! "

"Received that Bravo 82, we don't have an accurate target but we will try and provide cover"

Hammersley fired the typhoon around the hills of Samaru. The mortars stoped. Mike picked up the phone and called Maxine

"Max, this is too dangerous. Half my crew and the SAS team are MIA after a mortar attack. We're gonna need more help if we are to take control over here. Can you arrange to have a medivac on stand by for casualties."

Mike hung up the phone and ran his hands through his hair.

Back at the village the remaining Hammersley crew scouted for casualties and injured crew mates. Dutchy spotted 2Dads and Bird. They were unharmed.

"2Dads, Bird have you seen the X or the SAS guys?"

2 Dads points over to the collapse structure.

"Jim and his men were over there. I didn't see the X!"

"Right you 2 go and see if they're accounted for"

Swain, Charge and Mike sped in to the village in a 4WD. Mike leapt out the car

"Dutchy, sit rep?"

Dutchy was trying to get it together. Still a little stunned and worried about the X, she had been next to him. He should have protected her.

"Umm it was a surprise attack. Umm 2 Dads and Bird are fine they've gone to check on the SAS team, they saw them take cover in that building. I don't know where the X went. There's quite a few civilian casualties ..."

Mike patted him on the shoulder.

"It's ok just take a minute. First things first we need to check on the X and the SAS team."

The crew started looking under collapsed buildings. They find Jim unconscious he has protected a child from the blast. He had a head wound. The rest of his crew had been killed.

Mike called Maxine back

"Max, we have found Captain Roth he's unconscious with a head wound. His team..."

Mike needed a minute. He couldn't stop thinking about Kate. What if she was dead. His train of thought is interrupted by Maxine on the other end of the phone

"Mike?! You still there?"

"Max they're dead... we still can't find the X"

Mike heard Dutchy call out for Swain. Mike sprinted over to where Dutchy was kneeling. Kate had been thrown by a blast and was impaled on her side by a piece of metal. He froze when he saw her.

"Mike?! Mike?!"

Maxine was still on the phone

"Max we need that chopper ASAP. Kate has lost a lot of blood. She's got a metal rod sticking through..."

He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Mike it's in its way. Just do what you can!"

Mike hung up and turned to Swain. He was trying stop the bleeding. He looked at Mike.

"We need that chopper Boss!"

Mike turned around just in time to see Dutchy hit the floor.

"Swain What happened?

Swain shook his head

"I dunno he just collapsed. He may have a concussion. I can't take the pressure off of X's wound. Just check his pulse and lay him on his side."

Mike looked around him. The village was chaos. He knew he would have to stay. He knelt down and checked Dutchy, he was breathing. He sat beside him with his head in his hands.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone,

hope you enjoying the fic :)

I'm in a roll at the moment and have nearly finished 2 more so will post them soon! Keep the feedback coming please!

Disclsimer- I didn't create or own the characters :(

Chapter 3

An hour later the chopper arrived and had taken Jim, Dutchy and Kate back to Cairns Naval Hospital. The Kingston was steaming to Samaru to help Hammersley with the clean up and to help search for the militants.

Maxine had arrived at the hospital to check up on the crew. Dr Madison approached Maxine.

"Commander White, I'm Doctor Emily Madison..."

They shook hands

"What's their condition doctor?"

They walked down the corridor towards Kate's room.

"So Captain Roth has a serious head would. We've sewed him up and have done a CT scan. There is no bleeding in the brain but we are keeping him in for a day or two for observation. Petty Officer Mulholland has a sever concussion. He has, against my medical advice checked him self out. Well not completely. He's in with the XO. She's very lucky the rod had missed major organs but we are worried about infection as the rod was rusty and old. She also has not regained consciousness and because of that were unable check any deficits. She will be out of action for some time. I advise you will need to find her a replacement for the near future."

Maxine let out a sigh.

"Where is Kate's Room? I would like to see Dylan."

The Doctor pointed to the next room.

Maxine stood in the doorway. Dylan was sitting next to Kate holding her hand.

"How is she?"

Dutchy was startled. He tired to stand nearly falling over himself.

"Ma'am"

Maxine put a hand on Dutchy's shoulder

"It's ok Dylan, how is she?

He sat back down

"No change Ma'am! She's not awake yet, that can't be good can it?"

Maxine kneeled down next to Dutchy

"Sometimes it's the body trying to heal its self. Speaking of healing, I've heard you've checked yourself out?"

Dutchy avoided Maxine's glare. She was the one person who genuinely terrified him.

"I'm fine Ma'am! You know she saved me? She pushed me out the way, she saved my life!"

He laughed half heartedly

"I'm supposed to be watching her back!"

Maxine patted him on the shoulder

"It wasn't all on you Dylan, we know the risks of this job. Don't be too hard on yourself. I'll leave you alone but I will need a debrief when you're feeling up to it."

He nodded. Maxine left the room. Outside, Jim watched them through the window. Maxine bumped into him.

"Oh Captain Roth, I'm very sorry to hear about your men."

Jim didn't make eye contact, he continued to stare into Kate's room.

"Thank you Ma'am, how is she?"

"You can go in if you like?"

He shook his head.

"I'm ok for now"

A Nurse was calling Jim's name, she came running up to him.

"Captain you shouldn't be out of bed! No arguments!"

Jim was put into a wheel chair and lead back to his room.

A few hours later Jim had snuck out of his room again to check on Kate. He looked through the window, Dutchy was still sitting with her, talking to her. He stood by the door to see if her could hear what he was saying.

"Kate you need to wake up! I need you to be ok! Please! Who am I going to tease on the boat! Who am I going to rescue when they get stuck in swamps!? And most importantly who's going to save me?"

Kate began to stir

"Kate! Kate! Can you hear me?!"

Kate whispered

"Dutchy? Is that you?"

Dutchy hugged her tight. Jim decided to leave them. It was probably best to stay out of Kate's way, she was still trying to get over Mike and now he suspected Dutchy had feelings for her. He didn't want to complicate things more.

"Kate you saved my life!"

Kate smiled

"We're even then! How is everyone else?"

Dutchy laughed

"Jim is fine"

Kate tried to hit him and missed

"I'm serious!"

"All our crew except for you came out in scathed. Jim's crew weren't so lucky!"

Kate looked worried

"How bad?"

Dutchy shook his head

"None of them made it!"

Tears welled up in Kate's eyes.

"Oh god, that's horrible, I need to see him, see if he's ok"

Kate tried to get up but yelps out in pain. A nurse ran into her room

"Miss McGregor! You're awake I'll get the Doctor!"

Dutchy tried to hold Kate at bay

"Kate you need your rest! You've got a hole in your side! They're worried about infection! I'll go see if Jim's awake"

The doctor came in to examine Kate. Dutchy looked for Jim's room. Jim saw him coming and pretended to be asleep. Dutchy decided not to disturb him. He went back to Kate's room and waited for the doctor to finish.

A week later

Kate was still in hospital. Jim had been cleared to leave but was still in town. He hadn't visited Kate when she was awake but he had left some flowers for her and a giant teddy bear. The Hammersley had returned from patrol early. The conditions in Samaru had improved however they had been relieved by another patrol due to the harsh conditions and they were short permanent experienced crew members.

Mike walked into the hospital trying not to run. He approached Kate's room. He knew she was ok as Maxine had kept him up to date but he was still worried.

Kate was sitting up reading a book. He appeared in her door way

"Mike!"

He was relieved to see she was awake and bright.

"Kate! How are you feeling?"

Kate put her book down.

"I'm fine Mike, they're taking good care of me! Even though they won't let me out when I'm fine!"

He sat down next to her.

"How was the rest of the patrol? Everyone else safe?"

He nodded

"We were relieved a week early. The XO they sent was... nothing like you!"

Kate laughed and winced as it moved her whole body. Mike jumped up to try and help her get more comfortable.

"Mike if you're going to fuss I'm gonna have to kick you out! You and Dutchy are the same!"

Mike stopped

"Dutchy's been here? "

"Yeah every day! He's insisting I saved his life and now hovers like a bloody mosquito"

Mike broke eye contact

"What about Jim?"

Kate immediately felt uncomfortable

"Umm no I haven't seen him. He did leave those beautiful flowers though and the ridiculous bear! I don't even know if he's still here.."

Mike looked at her

"He is..."

Kate swallowed and tried not too seem upset that Jim hasn't been to see her. She knew Mike would take joy in that fact as he would instantly think that he doesn't care.

"All his men died Mike, I'm sure he's got more important things to do!"

Kate desperately wanted to change the subject

"So anyway, I'm fine! You can tell the others I like milk chocolate not dark!"

Mike smiled

"Ok X, well let me know if you need a ride home when they let you out!"

Kate nodded, she sat there frustrated. She hadn't had to think about Mike and Jim all week and now she was in a mood. She rang the buzzer. A nurse appeared in the doorway

"Miss McGregor?"

"Can you ask the Doctor when I can go please?"

The nurse nodded and left

A hour later no one had come to see her. She decided to find the doctor herself. She struggled out of bed and looked for Dr Madison. She walked past the cafeteria and spotted Jim sitting at a table with Dr Madison. Kate frowned. Maybe she misread all his signals. They were laughing. Kate suddenly felt all the blood drain from her head. She grabbed the rail of the door but fell to the floor. The nurses rushed to her side, Dr Madison and Jim came running from their table.

"What's she doing out of bed! Grab a wheel chair"

Kate opened her eyes. She saw Dr Madison and Jim leaning over her. She closed her eyes again. It was too much to deal with.

Back in Kate's room

Kate was back in bed and conscious. Dr Madison was checking her vitals and writing on her chart.

"Kate you really need to take it easy! Your body is recovering. I can only let you go home if you have help!"

Kate rolled her eyes

"Where'd Captain Roth go!"

"Oh umm he got called back into NAVCOM...maybe you could call your friend Dylan? He seems like a nice guy!"

Kate took out her phone

"Yeah pity about the non fraternization rule!"

She wasn't serious but she didn't want to let on to the Doctor that she liked Jim.

"I'll need to talk to him when he gets here!"

45 mins later

Dutchy walked in to Kates room with some chocolates. He knocked on the door.

"Your chariot awaits... with chocolate!"

Kate is was relieved to be getting out of the hospital. She already had her bag packed. Dr Madison walked into Kate's room

"Now Kate, I've given Dutchy a strict set of instructions. I've told him if you don't follow them that he is to bring you straight back! I'm serious Kate, if you get an infection you could get seriously ill!"

Kate dismissed her comments and tired to get out of bed. Dutchy took her hand to help stabilize her.

"Yes Doctor!"

Kate's house

Dutchy carried Kate's bags into the house. She walked in stuffing her face with chocolate.

"OMG I can't wait to have proper food!"

She picked up the mail and looked for any important letters, nothing, she chucked them back on the bench. Dutchy put her bags in the lounge.

"Ok what can I do to help? Laundry?"

Kate shook her head

"I'm fine Dutchy! You can go!"

Dutchy walked over to Kate waving his finger in her face.

"Oh no Kate. I'm not leaving! You heard what Dr Madison said! You need a hand, I'm here for a week, you're not getting sick on my watch"

He dumped his bag on the floor. Kate put her hands on her hips

"I wondered who that bag was for!"

Kate knew she wasn't going to win. Especially when she had saved Dutchy's life.

"So, Dr Madison also told me she thought you might fancy me!"

Kate laughed

"Yeah right why would she say...oh"

Dutchy looks puzzled

"What did you say?"

Kate sat down on the couch

"I saw Jim at the hospital..."

"Oh So he did come and see you?"

Kate shook her head

"He was having lunch with Dr Madison"

"What?!"

"Yeah I asked about him and she was a bit weird... then she suggested that we might have had a thing and I said something stupid about the non fraternization rule so I could save face about Jim. Umm I might go and lie down..."

Dutchy helped her up the stairs. He wanted to carry her but she refused.

Dutchy was doing her washing and hanging it out. There was a knock on the door. It was Mike

"Oh hi Boss"

Mike was surprised to see Dutchy.

"Ah, I heard Kate was home?"

"Yeah she's just upstairs sleeping."

He gestured to for him come in. Mike looked at his hand and had a strange look on his face.

"Dylan?"

Dutchy looked at what he was holding. It was one of Kate's bras. He quickly chucked it on the couch.

"Oh I was just doing some washing for her. The doctor insisted that someone stays with her for a week to watch her make sure she's taking it easy."

Mike nodded and looked surprised

"And she called you?"

Dutch looked at Mike strangely

"Yeah who did you expect her to call?"

Mike tried to play dumb

"Oh I dunno just didn't realize you two were that close!"

"Boss Nothing is going on! She saved my life I'm just returning a favor!"

Mike believed him. There's no way Kate would put herself though this again.

"Yeah fair enough. Just let her know I popped in, Oh and give her these!"

Mike handed over a box of chocolates. Dutchy laughed

"Milk not dark right!"

Mike laughed too

"Yeah she's kill me if I didn't remember that"

Mike paused. Why did he say that! He hoped Dutchy didn't read much into it

"All Good Boss"

Mike left in a hurry. Dutchy shrugged and opened the chocolates. Kate hobbled down the stairs

"Who was that?"

Dutchy turned around with a mouthful of chocolate. He could barely form a word.

"Mike"

Kate walked up to him

"Are you eating my chocolate?"

Dutchy smiled, his teeth were brown covered in chocolate

"Busted!"

Kate snatched the box from him and sat on the couch. She got up again and pulled her bra from under her

"Why is my bra on the couch!? And why is it wet?"

Dutchy laughed nervously.

"Funny story! The boss came and I was hanging out your laundry and I had it in my hand and he saw it. The end!"

Kat's face was bright red

"Dutchy!"

"It's ok Kate he thought it was funny too!"

Kate shook her head

"Ok I'm going back to lie down..."

"What do you want for dinner? You have nothing in the fridge.. we'll actually you have vodka and chocolate!"

Kate yelled from the top of the stairs

"Don't mind just order something, menus are in the top drawer!"

Dutchy finished the washing and walked around Kate's house. It was neat and tidy like he imagined. But there was no personal stuff. No photos, he at least expected one of her and Mike. But nothing. He started looking for the menus he opened a few drawers and found some photos. They were of Kate and Mike, a few years ago by the look of it. They were smiling and cuddling on the couch. Even one of them kissing. There was a knock at the door he quickly put the photos back

He answerd the door. It was Jim

"Jim! Hi!"

Jim was surprised Dutchy was opening the door.

"Dutchy, Ah wasn't expecting you mate."

"Yeah getting that reaction a lot today!"

Jim looked confused

"Never mind! Umm Kate's just sleeping, I told Dr Madison that I'd give Kate a hand that's why she was allowed to come home!"

"Right I'll go then!"

Jim turned around to leave

"Jim?"

Jim stopped

"Why didn't you visit her... I thought.."

Jim walked back up to him

"You thought what Petty Officer!?"

Dutchy stood his ground

"I thought you liked her!"

Jim took another step forward

"How is that your business?!"

"She's my friend... "

"Oh really is that all?!"

Dutchy frowned

"Of course! What she went though with Mike..."

Dutchy stopped himself. He didn't know if Jim knew and now he's betrayed Kate's trust. Jim could see by the expression on Dutchy's face that he had made a mistake

"It's ok Dutchy I know..."

Dutchy let out a breath of relief.

"She thought you still had feelings for her but when you didn't visit and she saw you with Dr Madison..."

Jim raised his hand

"Hang on a minute! I was meeting with Dr Madison trying to convince her to let her out and I would look after her! The she told me that Kate wanted you to do that so I backed off. Dutchy I saw how you were with her in the hospital..."

Dutchy shook his head

"Jim she saved my life! She's like my little sister... my bossy little sister!"

They both laughed. Dutchy motioned for Jim to come in. They sat on the couch

"So umm I think Dr Madison was into you and was being a bit less than professional"

Jim leant back into the couch

"Bloody girl drama!"

They both laughed. Then silence

"Jim, she talks to me. I don't want to break her trust but I think she still has feelings for you. This thing with Mike has got her questioning everything but if she was just to see what a relationship should be like..."

Jim cut him off

"We've already done this Dutchy. She said that's what we had... she said it opened her eyes to what it should be but she was still hung up on Mike. I couldn't be second best, I don't know if they'll ever be really done..."

"Well look she's got a few weeks off now she's not allowed to go back on the ship without clearance. Have you got another assignment?"

"Nothing as yet... my team..."

"Oh sorry Jim, of course... look maybe this is a perfect time for you guys... how about I go and you can stay here with her."

Dutchy got up off the couch and started to gather his things. Jim followed him

"Oh Dutchy I don't know if that's a good idea!"

Dutchy looked up from packing

"It's ok I'll leave a note, and tell her to blame me!"

Dutchy scribbled on a piece of paper and nearly ran out the door. He turned before shutting the door

"She hasn't had dinner, if you want her to listen get her some food! If you want her to talk the vodka is in the fridge!"

Jim laughed and waved at Dutchy. He poked his head back in to door.

"If it works, you owe me!"

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone!

so here it is the last chapter!

For anyone who is disappointed with who Kate ends up with I have a few more fics that I'm about to finish so stay tuned!

The usual disclaimer - don't own the characters

Chapter 4

Jim wandered around Kate's kitchen. He started to look through the cupboards, he found a few things he could work with.

An hour later Kate woke to the smell of food wafting up the stairs. She put on her dressing gown and walked down the stairs. She saw a figure dancing in her kitchen, she assumed it was Dutchy and laughed. Jim heard Kate's laughter and ran to the stairs. She was startled, not expecting it to be him.

"Jim? What are you doing here? Where's Dutchy?"

Jim passed her the note that Dutchy left

"Long story, he left you this!"

Kate opened the note

"Don't be mad, he likes you, be nice! Now we're even! Love your BFL (Buffer for Life) Dutchy"

Kate laughed to herself

"So umm you're here and your cooking?"

Jim smiled and ran back to the stove to stir the pot. He looked back at her.

"Don't you remember? I'm a mean cook right!"

He walked back over to her and escorted her to a chair at the kitchen bench. Kate smiled. He was such a gentleman, how he hadn't already been taken was beyond her. Kate was confused Dutchy said he liked her and yet he hadn't seen her at the hospital and he was having lunch switch Dr Madison. She was sick of mind games.

"So umm, I saw you at the hospital with Dr Madison"

Jim span round and stood in front of Kate.

"Kate that was a miscommunication! The whole thing! I was actually trying to arrange to get you out of there. Can we just have a nice dinner and catch up?"

Kate went to say something but thought better of it. Instead she smiled.

They sat on her balcony having dinner by candlelight.

"Jim that was amazing! "

He got up and cleared the plates.

"You haven't had dessert yet!"

He went down stairs and returned with 2 bowls.

"Close your eyes Kate"

Kate reluctantly closed her eyes.

"I don't like surprises!"

Jim gently kissed Kate's lips. She opened her eyes.

"Ummm well that was nice.. I was hoping for some chocolate though"

Jim laughed. He put down the bowl of chocolate mousse in front of her.

"Ohh your famous chocolate mousse! You know the way to a girls heart!"

Jim pretended to look hurt

"So my kiss was not the way?"

Kate smiled and lent over to kiss him. This time it was deeper, more passionate. They separated and looked into each other's eyes. Jim brushed a stray hair from her face

"I've missed you Katie..."

Kate took a big spoonful of mousse

"And I've missed... this mousse!"

She laughed and Jim playfully punched her arm.

Later that night Kate was preparing for bed. Jim had made him self comfortable on the couch. She watched him try and get comfortable, he was about 2 foot to long for the couch. She laughed to herself.

He smiled at her.

"Sweet dreams Kate!"

She walked over to him and took his hand.

"Jim don't be silly, come to bed... it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before!"

They lay in bed. Kate lying on Jim's chest. His arm around her being careful not to disturb her bandage. She let out a big sigh.

"It's funny how things work out hey?"

Jim kissed her on her forehead

"What do you mean?"

"Well if Dutchy hadn't have interfered we wouldn't be here... Jim, I want to see if this can work. I'm a relationship person, I don't mean we have to get married or anything but I do want loyalty..."

Jim smiled and held her a little tighter.

"Kate that's what I want too... I just can't watch some one I love, love someone else..."

Kate froze, he said love. She didn't know if he meant it. They had only had 4 or 5 dates previously. Could they just start off where they ended last time? Was she ready? She stopped her train of thought. Shut up brain. Stop thinking too much into it or you'll never be happy! She heard her name and snapped back to reality

"Kate... I can hear you brain work overtime!"

Kate nuzzled back into Jim's chest

"I know. I'm turning that part of my brain off now!"

They lay there in silence for a minute. He laughed.

"You're freaking out cos I said love right?"

Kate smiled, he knew her too well. She tried to sit up. Jim helped her. She turned on the light

"Jim.."

He put his fingers to her lips

"Kate it's fine. I just want you to know how I feel about you. My side is a lot simpler. I have a girl in front of me who is amazing. Who makes me laugh, who I can't stop thinking about. Whom I love..."

Kate couldn't believe how simple it really was. Throughout the 4 years her and Mike had been together he had never actually said those words. He implied them but never said it, and here was a man who hadn't seen her for 2 years happy to say it unprompted. She needed to stop thinking about Mike and start thinking about herself, her future.

"Jim, I love you too.."

Jim smiled and kissed her

"No going back now Smudge!"

The next morning Kate was lying in bed. She woke up and stretched, she reached over but Jim wasn't there.

She stumbled out of bed and down the stairs. Jim walked through the door with bags of shopping.

"Hey what are you doing up? I thought you might like a sleep in on your first day of leave!"

Kate looked at Jim standing there unpacking the shopping.

"You know I always wondered how this would feel..."

Jim snorted

"What do you mean?"

"Having a butler... no, a live in boyfriend"

Jim continued to put away the groceries

"Well be careful what you wish for... you might not get rid of me! I've already asked for extended leave... we have 3 weeks together Kate..."

"Yeah until the Navy butts in with their terrible timing!"

Kate walked over and hugged him on her tippy toes. She winced.

"Careful Kate you don't wanna pull any stitches... I dunno how long I can keep my hands off you as it is!"

Kate took a bite out of an apple

"Ha! well it's like we're dating again... from the beginning!"

Jim embraced her and helped he sit down

"Well Miss McGregor where would you like to go on our first date?"

There was a knock on the door. Jim answered it. It was Dutchy.

"Ahh it's Cupid!"

Dutchy laughed

"Good, So she didn't kick you out then!"

Jim shook his hand and welcomed him in.

"Kate, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Dutchy! You only saw me the other day!"

Dutchy hugged her, he whispered in her ear.

"I wanted to see what happened! Message me later!"

He cleared his throat.

"Well I didn't mean to interrupt... I'll

Be on my way! Be good kids!"

Dutchy left smiling. Jim looked confused

"Ahh What was that all about?"

Kate laughed

"Secret Buffer business!"

Jim rolled his eyes. Kate's phone started to ring. It was Maxine White

"And here's the terrible timing!"

"Hi Maxine!"

"Hi Kate, are you able to come in today? Just for a quick chat?"

"Sure I can come now, I'll see you soon"

Kate looked annoyed. Jim raised and eyebrow

"Can you drive me into NAVCOM?"

NAVCOM

Kate walked in to Maxine's office. Jim waited outside

"Kate, glad to see you out of the hospital"

She motioned for Kate to sit

"Thank you Ma'am!"

Maxine looked outside and laughed. Jim was standing outside the door looking very official

"You've got your own personal bodyguard is see?"

Kate giggled

"Ahh Yeah... Jim's staying with me, he brought me in"

Maxine raised an eyebrow

"Are you 2?"

Kate nodded

"Sorry Kate none of my business, I just thought... no never mind anyway. The doctor tells me you probably won't be back on board for a little while."

Kate tired to object

"Kate, we can't risk it... so anyway I was wondering if you would like to work at NAVCOM for a while? Mike is currently training a new XO who needs a bit of, let's say development. Now before you say no. It is a bit of a promotion! It will look good when you return and apply for a CO position. You're essentially skipping a step. It was the job that Mike kept turning down until a decision was made to keep him on Hammersley."

Kate sat there for a moment. Before she could speak Maxine started again

"And it might give you a chance at a normal life.m, an opportunity to explore the other side of life"

She nodded toward Jim.

"Can I think about it?"

"You have 3 days Kate. I'll talk to you soon"

Kate left Maxine's office. Jim put an arm around her

"Everything ok?"

"Well I've been offered a promotion!"

Jim stopped infront of her

"That's great! You've always wanted to be a CO!"

Kate shook her head

"It's a NAVCOM position... its actually a step above..."

Jim interrupted her

"Well that's still fantastic isn't it..."

Kate didn't know why she wasn't excited. It had been what she's always wanted. And this way she gets to spend time with Jim, like a normal couple. A smile appeared on her face

"Yeah it is!"

For a moment she forgot she's standing in the middle of NAVCOM and kissed Jim. She heard footsteps approach and pulled away.

"Lieutenant?"

Kate turned around to see Mike

"Boss... I've just been talking to Maxine..."

Mike nodded

"I know, I hope you will take the position. It was under my recommendation..."

Kate looked confused. She turned to Jim.

"Can you give us a minute?"

He nodded

"I'll be in the Car"

He kissed her on the cheek and headed for the car. Kate waited for Jim to be out of ear shot.

"So you want to get rid of me Mike?"

"No not at all Kate, actually the opposite. I wanted you to have a chance with Jim. I realize that he ended it because of me."

Kate put her hand on her hip

"Oh you just realized that did you?"

Mike laughed

"Ok Dutchy told me! You happy?! Any way I want you to be able to discover what you want. A family and the Navy is hard little own a family and the Navy and a partner in the SAS. So this way you will at least have more time together."

Kate pause, he was letting her go. Kate put her hand on his.

"Thank you Mike."

Mike saluted her and walked off. She watched him walk away. She walked to the car, a tear ran down her cheek, she was free. Mike had let her go, as much as she hated to admit it he had a power over her but now they could both be happy. She truly loved Jim she just didn't want to hurt Mike in the process. She wanted him to be happy as well.

She got out of the lift and saw Jim leaning against the car. She walked up to the car smiling. Jim opened the door for her

"What are you so happy about?"

Jim helped her into the 4wd

"What? I can't smile at the man I love?"

Jim laughed and shut the door.

Kate's house

They lay on the couch. Kate nearly on top of Jim. Kate lifted herself up to be at eye level with Jim

"Do you want to move in?"

Jim tucked some loose hair behind her ear

"I kinda have already haven't I?"

Kate pinched his chest

"Oww What?"

Kate looked his dead in the eye

"I'm serious!"

Jim smiled

"Well umm..."

He started to get off the couch. Kate thought he was avoiding answering she started to back peddle. He grabbed his bag

"Don't worry Jim, that was stupid! You can't..."

He walked back and sat on the couch with his bags at his feet

"Well actually I was thinking something a bit more permanent too..."

Jim pulled out a velvet box from his bag.

"Kate McGregor, I told my mother 2 years ago that I met the woman I was going to marry. When I left 2 years ago she gave me my grandmothers ring and said that if it was great love we would find each other again. On that day I swore that if we met again and this feeling was still here I would give you this as soon as I thought you were ready"

He opened the box to reveal a beautiful trilogy set diamond ring with aquamarine accents. By this time Kate was now crying

"Kate, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Kate leapt in to his arms

"Yes! James Roth I will marry you!"

He put the ring on her finger and they sealed it with a kiss

"Did you really say that to your mum?"

He smiled and nodded

"Did you ever wonder why I didn't call? I needed you to come to me...I couldn't believe it when Maxine called and said I was on your boat. I was even more surprised to hear Mike was still your CO. I called my mum that night and said I was going to see you again. And now I get to call her and tell her she was right"

Tears streamed from Kates eyes. She looked at the ring on her finger.

"I guess we really owe Dutchy now!"

They both laughed.

The end

Thanks for reading!

To be honest I am super dissapointed that she didn't end up with Jim. I was a K/M fan until he came along lol Mike really did stuff her round for years! But I do have some K/M fics in the works and Kate and Dutchy.


End file.
